Dyskusja:Gorath
Jest. Bydlak. Tyle. Chłopie, masz talent. Albo inaczej. Masz części. Na pierwszy rzut oka jest cudeńkiem. Na pierwszy. Jak sie przyjrzy, to widać pewne niedopracowania. Głowa, zdecydowanie zbyt duża względem ciała. Ramiona słabo osłonięte. Przedramiona... Ludzie! ODWROTNIE! Zwiększa sie wtedy pozowalność, a i ładniej wygląda. Uda są zdecydowanie za długie. Albo podudzia za krótkie. Stóp nie widać, więc sie nie wypowiem. Artykuł wygląda beznadziejnie. Zero podziałów. Po prostu wrzucony tekst. W historii pewne luki: Mata Nui nie był Wielką Istotą. Tym bardziej Tren Krom. No. I tyle. Co do pierwszego prototypu, bo widzę, że kolejny już w drodze. Miku Lover 16:55, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Cóż, co do artykułu - jeszcze specjalnie się w tym nie orientuję. To dopiero mój 1 dzień na Wiki. Co do oceny kosiarza - szczerze? W pełni się zgadzam. Nie miałem niczego do osłonięcia ramion, głowa, no jest za duża, co do nóg też się zgadzam. Ale akurat przedramiona są ustawione dobrze, otóż naramienniki (tak to nazwijmy..) trochę blokowały przedramiona, jak były ustawione w ten sposób. Jeśli masz takie, przyjżyj się - przy zawiasach wystają jakby blaszki, one blokowały. Dlatego tak je ustawiłem. Co do samego Kosiarza, jest w fazie ulepszeń, zaraz daję jego prototyp (podkreślam - prototyp). Jak do k**wy nędzy można zrobić taką wyjechaną głowę, a resztę tak skopać? Łeb jest WYRĄBISTY i nie pasuje jakością wykonania do reszty. Fakt, nowsza wersja jest lepsza od starszej, ale nadal nie tak dobra, jak można by się spodziewać po właścicielu tak dobrej głowy... Stopy mają ciekawą budowę, tak samo uda i tułów, ale gorzej z wyglądem... Co do historii - jest ok, może nie jest na medal, ale z czasem się rozkręcisz. Artykuł wygląda jak wygląda, ale jest to Twój pierwszy, więc to wybaczalne. 8/10, dałbym może jeszcze niżej, bo ubolewam nad tym kontrastem między głową a resztą, ale to Twója pierwsza postać na Wiki, więc zasługujesz na taryfę ulgową... przez jakiś czas, oczywiście. Volg Mc.Araahk 14:19, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) No w końcu to jakoś wygląda. A poza tym 8+/10 Zarian 20:11, lis 18, 2014 (UTC) Ale bydlak... nic tylko podziwiać 10/10 Upadły Toa 13:14, sie 27, 2016 (UTC) OMG, Ultra Darkamie, czy ty możesz kiedyś zrobić jakiegoś nie-OPka, czy to będzie zbyt duży problem? --Sideways 19:54, sie 27, 2016 (UTC) Mogę ;_; Ale on musiał być OP, toć to debiut *uniżenie błaga o wybaczenie* A jak jutro wstawię nieOPka? Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 21:21, sie 27, 2016 (UTC) To będzie fajnie :D --Sideways 09:42, sie 28, 2016 (UTC) Już dodałem, wybaczysz? :/ Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 18:20, sie 28, 2016 (UTC) Nie muszę ci wybaczać, bo nie byłem na ciebie zły czy coś, chciałem przerwać twoje tworzenie OPkowatych OPków :V --Sideways 19:02, sie 28, 2016 (UTC) A tak się starałem! Czuję się niedoceniony :/ Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 19:43, sie 28, 2016 (UTC) Ależ Ultra Darkamie! Kogo jak kogo, ale ciebie zawsze doceniam :v --Sideways 09:53, sie 29, 2016 (UTC) :Ha gayyyyyyyy Akuumo 15:22, wrz 1, 2016 (UTC) : Chciałbyś. I Pisz FF, który masz pisać. Jeśli jakiś masz. --Sideways 17:56, wrz 1, 2016 (UTC) ... Oh. *ściąga stryczek z gałęzi* Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 09:55, sie 29, 2016 (UTC)